


Судьбоплёты и Метаморфозы

by Henker_von_Prag



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Magic, Philosophy, Poetry, Religion, Witches, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag
Summary: Сборник стихотворений о правильных идеях и единственной значимой силе во всей Вселенной.
Kudos: 3





	1. К Тзинчу

Дурное сердце вороньей стаи,  
Безмерно-чуждый, коварный Бог.  
Великой волей сплетаешь хаос  
Из мыслей, судеб, идей, тревог.

Оккультной власти мессия-символ:  
Сто лиц, сто сутей, текучесть рек.  
Творитель лжи и кошмарных истин,  
Бог зрящих в корень. Бог сжатых век.

В заклятий рокоте — глас победы,  
Огнём на стягах горит твой глаз.  
Тебя мы славим, взирая в Бездну.  
И око Бездны глядит на нас.


	2. О реальном положении дел

Твой бог не поможет — он немощь на троне.  
Твой долг перед ним был придуман людьми.  
Прислушайся к духу — ты слышишь, как стонет?  
Как сердца мотив бьёт желаньем иным.

Отринь ложных истин заплеснелый мусор,  
Прими без вины свою силу и власть.  
Рабам по уделу — смиренная трусость.  
Лишь волею лучших Вселенной пылать.


	3. Полёт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/527299  
> Фраза: Полетели? Давай на три!

Полетели? Давай на три!  
Ввысь — до дальних, чужих зарниц.  
С новой силой душа гори,  
Враз прозрев на семьсот зениц.

Там за краем вдохнув огонь,  
Осознай свою власть — менять  
Ход событий, реальность, сон.  
Наше право — богами стать!


	4. Путь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/544169  
> Фраза: нас ждут неизвестные прежде дали.

Ждут к себе неизвестные дали,  
Манит трудный познания путь.  
И хоть раз на дорогу вступившим —  
Не сойти, не уйти, не свернуть.

Мир раскроет все карты и знаки,  
Приподнимет над тайной полог.  
Но лишь тех ждёт большая награда,  
Кто, познав, свой рассудок сберёг.


	5. Дианиксис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дианиксис - мир-мавзолей, фактически уничтоженный Азеком Ариманом.
> 
> По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/553935  
> Фраза: 3. по венам Вселенной.

По венам вселенной  
Исчерченным златом,  
Ползёт, разгораясь,  
Великий огонь.

Сплетением плана,  
Стремлением к цели,  
Мир ввергнут в кошмары  
И в прах обращён.


End file.
